Thank You
by bloodstain5
Summary: Sakura's finally given up on Sasuke, after four long years, the result of this tho, is not one she much likes, and results in one of the worst weeks of her life, can Naruto help make it better? May be considered Narusaku, its really for of a friendship fi


Day 1  
  
"Sakura!" A girl called to the pink haired girl walking down the road "Sakura! Wait up!"  
  
She turned around to meet the eyes of a Ninja girl from her class.  
  
"Sakura, is it true that you've given up Sasuke?" The girl's eyes beamed with hope  
  
"Yes"  
  
The girl squealed with joy.  
  
"Oh, I had hoped, but I had to ask you in person"  
  
"Why should it matter?"  
  
"Well, you never let anyone close to Sasuke before, and you were in the same team as him, so naturally we all thought you two would be together"  
  
She smiled slightly  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea, but now that you've given up on Sasuke, we all have a chance at dating him!" The girl jumped up and down in joy.  
  
Sakura stopped walking  
  
"Why do you like Sasuke?"  
  
The girl stopped and thought about it for a moment.  
  
"Well, he's really hot, and cool, and he's the silent type, and I love the silent type. He's the best Ninja in our class and.....oh there I cant name all the reasons there are so many!" the girl laughed  
  
Sakura snorted  
  
"What?"  
  
"Those were the reasons I liked him, but in the end, I had other reasons why" She cut her sentence off and kept walking.  
  
The girl just starred, then shrugged her shoulders and skipped off.  
  
Day 2  
  
Sakura was walking over to her team-meeting place when she heard her name called. She turned around to see another girl running up to her.  
  
"Hi Sakura!" Sha said cheerfully  
  
"Hi" she said and turned around  
  
"O-oh, wait, I wanna ask you some things about Sasuke!"  
  
Sakura said nothing, she just kept walking  
  
"Ok......um, what's Sasuke's favorite color?"  
  
"Navy blue"  
  
"Ok, lets see, what's his favorite pastime?"  
  
"Training"  
  
"Ok, uh, what's his main goal in life?"  
  
Sakura's hand clenched slightly, but she loosened it before the girl noticed  
  
".....I don't know" she lied  
  
"Oh come on, you have to have some idea!"  
  
"No, I don't, sorry, but I need to be going" she said as she quickened her pace to loose the girl  
  
"Oh....ok, thank you!" and with that, the girl ran off  
  
Sakura sighed; it was going to be a long week......  
  
Day 3  
  
Sakura sat with Naruto and Sasuke, eating lunch and talking happily with Naruto, Sasuke saying a few words here and there. Suddenly Sasuke's eyes took on a hardened, cold look, and Sakura felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and found two girls smiling happily at her.  
  
"Konichiwa, Sakura-san!" they both said in unison "Konichiwa, Sasuke-kun!!" they both started blushing and giggling tremendously  
  
Sakura sighed, gave an apologetic look to her teammates, set her bento down, and walked away with the girls.  
  
"I'm in the middle of lunch" she said once out of ear shot of the boys  
  
"We're sorry, it will only take a minute" one said  
  
"Since you're in the same group as Sasuke, you know way more about him than we do" the other said  
  
"We were wondering if you could tell us some things about him"  
  
"Ok, first question, what's his favorite Ninja technique?"  
  
"The Sharigan Eye"  
  
"The what?"  
  
"Never mind! Next question, what does Sasuke like in or on girls?"  
  
".......long haired girls" she lied, she had no idea what Sasuke liked in girls  
  
"Oooooooh! Kisa, I have long hair!"  
  
"Thank you Sakura-san!"  
  
Sakura said nothing, she just brushed past them and went back t her teammates and lunch.  
  
Day 4  
  
Sakura sat at Ichiraku Ramen with Naruto, who was yammering away about something or other. Sakura just smiled and ate her noodles.  
  
"Sakura-san?" she heard behind her back and felt her stomach drop.  
  
"Hai?" she turned around to find, yet another girl smiling shyly at her  
  
She sat down on the stool next to her and smiled again  
  
"The Konoha winter dance is coming up soon, and I would like to know what kind dresses Sasuke likes on girls"  
  
"Sasuke doesn't like dances"  
  
"EEEEH?! He doesn't? Nani?"  
  
"He doesn't have a girl he likes to go with I guess"  
  
The girls smile widened and with out even saying goodbye, skipped out the door.  
  
"Oi, Sakura, why have all these girls been coming up to you lately?" Ask Naruto, who had just finished his fifth bowl of Ramen.  
  
"They all know about me giving up on Sasuke, so they're trying to get themselves a chance at him" she mumbles through a mouthful of noodles  
  
"Heh, fat chance, Sasuke already has a girl he likes"  
  
"In the four years I've been on a team with him, Sasuke has never been interested in girls, how would you know?"  
  
"He told me"  
  
".......oh, then she must by one hell of a girl to win Sasuke's heart"  
  
"Heh, yea, she must be"  
  
"Well, I gotta go, told Mom I'd do the laundry before she got back"  
  
"Ok, sayonara!"  
  
Day 5  
  
Sakura lay on her bed listening to music when her mother called her  
  
"Sakura, someone's here to see you!"  
  
Sakura got up and headed downstairs to find, can you guess, another beaming girl smiling up at her. 'how far will they go'  
  
"Konichiwa, Sakura-san"  
  
"What do you want to know about Sasuke?"  
  
"My, have you been getting visitors Sakura-san?"  
  
"Yea, just ask"  
  
"Um, ok, in the four years you've been on a team with Sasuke, what did you find you liked most about him?"  
  
"His determination"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I respect the things he's been through in his life that make him want what he wants so badly"  
  
"Why did you give him up?"  
  
".........that is my business"  
  
The blushed, said goodbye and left. Sakura sighed and sat down on the stairs, burying her face in her hands.  
  
"Mom, I'm going out!" she called before slipping on her shoes and racing out the door  
  
Sakura, to be truthful, didn't much like the business in the streets of Konoha, her favorite spot was an isolated little area containing nothing but a perfect grassy hill and the perfect place to cloud gaze. It was somewhat hard to get to though, due to the fact that it was outside the gates of the village and you had to get through all the tree branches and shrubbery to actually get there something most girls refused to do. Naruto was the only other person that knew about this place, and that Sakura came here often. 'those silly fangirls wont find me here' she smirked triumphantly.  
  
*Why did you give him up?*  
  
That same question replayed in her mind, over and over again, refusing to be ignored.  
  
"Damnit.....stupid meddlesome girl" she cursed  
  
Tears started framing her eyes, but she didn't bother trying to wipe them away, she was old enough now to know that if you feel like crying, cry. So she cried, and cried, and cried, and then cried some more Rustling erupted from behind her and she turned around to find none other than Uzumaki Naruto walking towards her.  
  
"Oi--what's wrong? Daishobu?" he asked, noticing her puffy, red eyes  
  
"......hey Naruto....." she said, sniffing her nose  
  
He walking over to her and sat down next to her in the grass.  
  
"....you can tell me if you want....."  
  
"Heh, arigato, I can always count on you Naruto"  
  
He blushed slightly but smiled and said nothing  
  
".....another girl came up to me, she came to my house"  
  
"Nani?! Your house? I can see why you're upset...."  
  
"She ask me why I gave up Sasuke...."  
  
"...oh..." he knew perfectly well why she was crying now  
  
She sat up  
  
"It had never dawned on me until now, as to why I gave up, my heart just told me it was time to move on, it never said why"  
  
"But..."  
  
"But, when she asked me that, I knew"  
  
"Why, then?"  
  
".....because he will never have a place for me in his heart, even after he kills Itachi...."  
  
Naruto ultimately felt horrible for asking. She started crying again.  
  
"I-I never realized how much it hurts not to be wanted or acknowledged"  
  
"It hurts, I know, I've been there"  
  
She looked up  
  
"Oh Naruto....it must've hurt so much..."  
  
"Well, I got 12 years of it, so I was pretty much used to it by then" he smirked at her  
  
She smirked back  
  
"It must've been lonely...."  
  
"Yea, it was, but I'm not lonely anymore"  
  
".....that's good to hear.....I'm lonely" she sighed and buried her face in her knees  
  
Naruto starred at her for a minute, then awkwardly put his arm around her shoulders to comfort her. She instinctively leaned into the gesture and found herself resting her head on his shoulder. They stayed that way for a long time in silence.  
  
"You're a good friend Naruto..."  
  
"So are you"  
  
".....so, ever met Sasuke's dream girl?"  
  
He laughed  
  
"I dunno, he didn't tell me her name"  
  
She laughed  
  
".....ah, hey Naruto?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Everything"  
  
"......you're welcome..."  
  
Owari 


End file.
